


Film Critic

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Kinkmeme, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is quite the film connoisseur. Shaun is unimpressed. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Critic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Shaun/Rebecca prompt on the kinkmeme.

Shaun pinched the bridge of his nose with pained expression as the ending credits of _Bonfire of the Vanities_ rolled across the screen of Rebecca's laptop. "And you like this movie? _Really_?"

"It's a satirical black comedy about American racial and socio-economic hierarchies in the late eighties! This is quality cinema, Shaun." They were sprawled across her bed; Rebecca had managed to lure Shaun away from his desk for a movie night with the promise of popcorn and beer from the safe house's surprisingly well stocked food stores. "Also, Bruce Willis was really hot back then."

"Quality _bollocks_ is what it is."

She threw a handful of popcorn at him. "Fine, mister film critic, you get to pick the next movie. Make it something with zombies."

"Zombies. Zombies? Rebecca, we have discussed this." He threw the popcorn back at her. "I'm not watching another zombie movie with you ever again." Three weeks of "Shaun of the Dead" jokes had been too much- and they hadn't even been _watching_ "Shaun of the Dead."

"But who else am I going to make out with during the scary parts?" She leaned over him to search through the video directory on the laptop. "Other than Lucy, I guess, but she's on monitor duty tonight."

"What? You- Lucy-" Shaun sputtered, brain shutting down in places at the thought.

"How about "The Ring"? I haven't watched that one in _forever!_ "

" _No!_ " He lunged across the bed, intending to stop her from opening the file while trying not to spill any more popcorn all over the bed. "No zombie movies! Especially no Japanese zombie movies!"

Of course, they were both trained assassins, so when he grabbed for her wrist, she put him in an armlock; over the course of the impromptu wrestling match that ensued, the bowl of popcorn went flying, empty bottles of beer ended up on the floor, and Rebecca had to take evasive action to save her laptop from crashing to the floor. They paused; Rebecca's arms dangled over the edge of the bed, clutching the laptop in her hands, and Shaun was on top of her, glasses sliding inexorably down his nose.

Rebecca stretched and wiggled in an entirely too distracting manner, and tilted her head back to find a safe place to set her laptop down. "Okay, no zombie movies." She sat up with another distracting wiggle and wound her arms around his shoulders. "Guess we'll have to think of something else to do."

Shaun tossed his glasses to the bedside table and let her pull him down. "Sometimes- not often, mind- you have the best ideas."


End file.
